Second Chances
by A Dragon Guarded Heart
Summary: she tries to step into his dark world but no amount of kindness can make him open up, but then he sees a glimpse into her past...a vision that should never again be lived or seen by anyone other than she


A hardened heart is a fate most cruel,

A toy for the darkness, tortured and pained

Nothing but black through its' lead chambers

Keeping it shut will leave you alone and a fool,

Now used to the pain of the dark, he has given up searching for light

Branded evil by those who can't see through the dark

By those who leave him chained and only dull the spark

She will come into his world and believe it's not right

He will claim to have no heart,

Claim to be the monster that's in the dark,

She won't care; she will keep trying to be there

Too stricken and afraid he will fight and push her away,

But while he is dark on the outside with a light chained inside

She is a light trying to chain her darkness and hide

Wounded by him she goes astray

Needing to heal her own body and heart

To keep her shield from falling apart

During a storm of thunder and light, he watches her,

He's not used to compassion but it could be a start,

But he learns of a tale not for the faint of heart,

Told by a pink aurora borealis of light

Her past is brought forth into the night

Of a mother with every week a new man

And of a father that turned and ran,

Driven mad by her petty arguments, he left in the middle of the night,

Looking back at the daughter that watched from her window,

He sighed goodbye and gave up the fight,

Watching her dad drive off into rain,

Little gray eyes filled with tears and pain

To no avail she screamed for him to come back

Only to be slapped on the face by a mother that can't face the fact,

Now equipped with a gash by her right eye and her cheek, now a scar

The daughter is tortured at school for being different and strange,

She hides the tears from her mother for fear of her rage

Forced to be polite to her men that all have a nice car,

She will hide for years until she is sixteen,

Then she'll go to the ball

Only to be ridiculed into hiding in the trees by a cliff,

No one hears the screams as she slips

And no one saw the Man in the Moon stop her fall

To wake up as Cupid the protector of love

Equipped with snow white wings and a loyalty unyielding

But a hardened heart too afraid to open up

As lost and scared as an abandoned pup

Now a lonely being hating the feeling

Dazed by what he wasn't supposed to hear

His guard is down,

And he makes a sound,

Only a slight step on a leaf but still very near

Her shield comes back up

And she feels his fear

"Pitch?"

His hiding place found out he disappears and retreats

Even though he doesn't know it she's not far behind

In the center of the earth in the middle of his cave

He paces

Alone, confused, and afraid

The nightmares are back and they're out for blood

Not able to stop them he braces for the worst

And he's blinded by white, unsure if it's a blessing or a curse

"heheheh, I've been itching for a fight all day"

"Show me whatcha got!" she challenged the nightmares

Stunned by her speed and the swings of her swords

Her power and sharp-toothed smile left him at a loss for words

Black sand littered the floor of the lair

She glanced at him while shaking it out of her hair

"how much did you see?"

She wasn't looking at him but he knew who the question was for

"All of it" he replied

And for a split second he saw her movements hitch

Letting her pink-dipped blond hair fall down her shoulders

She turned and fixed him with a blank stare

Then she steeled herself and let out a breath of air

"So there you have it" she said

She sounded sad

"Everything you could ever want to use against me"

The sadness was gone and in its place was rage

"You'll tell the guardians and they'll never let me hear the end of it right!?"

Her shoulders hitched again

"They'll make fun of me and call me weak right!?"

"I'll be all alone, just like when I was alive…"

That last part she mumbled to the ground not expecting him to hear

"I don't have any other stories for you so I'll just go"

"Sorry for wasting your time" she apologized as she turned to leave

"I-I would never tell…"

This time it was him who intended her not to hear

She turned and faced him

"Ya mean it" she snickered, her voice dripping in newfound sass

"erk- get out of my lair!" he spluttered while summoning his nightmares

Dancing out of the way of his creations she few out of the ground

Flying up high to catch a night air wave

"At least he is angry enough to control his darkness now" cupid thought as she flew away from the mess

Neither of them knowing what would happen next

She will give his darkened soul a reason to amend,

And he will be there for her until the end

She will shrug off the others that think she's gone mad,

She will swallow he doubts and be the light he never had,

To be by his side and give him a reason to dance

Because what we all really need is just a second chance


End file.
